Leah’s redemption
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: Leah left after Bella gave birth never sparing a look, thinking Bella died, gone for a few decades she heads back when her mother is dying and finally meets her imprint, the last person she ever thought it would be. Femslash
1. chapter 1

Leah's redemption 1

Yeah…so I'm severely ADHD…here's another Leah story, because she really got the short end of the stick in my mind. Gonna be several chapters long I'm thinking.

 **Summary** : Leah left after Bella gave birth never sparing a look, thinking Bella died, gone for a few decades she heads back when her mother is dying and finally meets her imprint, the last person she ever thought it would be. Femslash

Jacob never imprinted on Renesme, Bella lived, turning into a vampire. All events were the same besides Jacob imprinting, Seth stopped the wolves from attacking that night when they went for Renesme he couldn't help the weird protective sisterly bond he felt with her. The wolves didn't understand it either but accepted the baby as their own because of their nature. They beat the Voltouri the same as in the books, and lived as they normally did traveling the world with their endless pursuit of high school diplomas… the Cullen pairings are all the same as the books

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, except my OC Paula, also I myself am not Native American, so please correct any incorrect information, I do go back periodically and correct any mistakes on my fics if pointed out. My Godfather was part Souix and this is my humble way of honoring his memory as he was a kind and gentle man.

 _italics =pack mind_

* * *

Leah had left after Bella gave birth, not sparing that spawn a single glance.

It was too much, hearing the screams, the fighting with her brother over protecting those leaches.

It was too much being around Jacob and the stupid love triangle.

It was too much being around Sam and his imprint, her cousin!

It was so much that upon hearing Jacob yell 'that thing killed her!'

She shifted, turned and ran, and ran.

She didn't stop until she was someplace warm. Kansas maybe? Standing in her wolf form she reveled in the silence for the first time in her life. No other voices in her head, only scenery of the surrounding nature. Not the beauty normally seen in Washington's Forrest. In fact she hadn't seen a tree for a while. It was mid day in the country where the wind was blowing on the rolling wheat fields. It was mesmerizing to see the wheat fields blowing in the wind looking like a fluidly moving sea current. The wolf closed her eyes and just listened to the wind, felt the sun over her fur, and just existed. She felt a calmness radiate over her, and didn't even realize she had transitioned back until she slowly opened her eyes. The very middle of the United States was where Leah Clearwater found her inner peace for the first time in her young life. She decided right then and there to stay here for as long as she could. Sneaking off to the closest farm she saw some clothes hanging on a clothesline and quickly dressed.

Running to an adjacent farm she approached the door to the farmhouse and knocked. A kind woman answered the door with sawdust in her hair and paint splattered overalls.

'Can I help you darlin'?'

'Yes ma'am you wouldn't be in need of another farmhand would you?'

The red headed woman studied the tall built Native American, noting the lack of shoes, but kind troubled eyes

'Running from the law?'

'No ma'am'

'Do you do drugs? '

'No ma'am'

' do you have any experience?'

'No ma'am, but I'm a hard worker. I grew up working with my father on the reservation.'

The redhead smiled, 'I'm part Cheyenne myself, name's Paula.' The redhead extended her hand

Leah shook her hand,' Leah, Leah Clearwater of the Quilute tribe.'

Paula continued to smile shaking her hand, until the wind shifted and the Native American's scent shifted to the redhead. She sniffed, tilting her head, smelling the sickly sweet familiar smell of a vampire mixed with that of shifter. Paula stopped shaking her hand, and noticed the intense body heat radiating off of Leah, the borrowed clothes, and realized she was a shifter.

'Well I'll be, you are kin more than you think girl.'

'Whaaa?'

' follow me girl'

She motioned for the taller girl to follow her out the house to the backyard. She stripped and effortlessly transitioned to a large bobcat. Nodding her head encouraging the wolf to shift as well. Leah took the clothes that obviously weren't hers off and transitioned into her wolf.

 _Well I'll be, a wolf!_

 _-wow paula? I've never seen a shifter be anything other than a wolf_

 _Plains Indians have always been shifters, we adapted when the great buffalo hunt happened almost wiping out the entire species when the white man and the railroad came through, we were no match for rifles and white man lies._

 _I know it sounds funny coming from a pale skin_ , _but I am half Cheyenne. My mother married a wonderful white man and he was a great father._

 _It actually was at my grandparents tribe's urging that the first buffalo farms were started, we knew that the selling of their meat to the pale faces in decades to come would weirdly enough save the species._

 _-just wow_

 _So little one why did you come to Kansas of all places, and why do you smell like a pack-a- vampires?_

Leah chuckled at this, ' _Well it's a long story…'_

She told Paula everything and was offered a place to stay. Paula was a hard working woman and worked three jobs in addition to running her farm.

She desperately needed a farmhand, but didn't have the money to pay one. Leah instantly offered to work for room and board, if Paula could provide her with clothes, as Leah's needs were not great.

Paula was over the moon to have company, especially since her imprint had died of cancer the previous year. Losing her girl to sickness that she had no power to fix tore her up inside, and Paula had worked herself into the ground shutting everyone out after the funeral.

The pair were good for each other, talking late into the night and working long tiring hot days they fell into a rhythm and became fast friends.

Leah found a calmness in this life, one she never thought she could ever have. This simple, extraordinary life felt like heaven. She was accepted as she was and had a friend who helped heal all the broken parts of herself, and in return healed her friends deep pit of despair from losing her wife.

The wolf and bobcat ran often around the farm and the bobcat taught Leah how to be at peace with her wolf. She taught her about real imprinting and answered any and every question Leah had. Paula was a loner by nature, but loved her cub as she had begun calling Leah. Becoming Leah's Alpha happened so naturally that neither of them questioned it. They never demanded obedience, they just existed, and Paula was a Alpha to be admired and respected. They visited neighboring shifter tribes and participated in several Pow Wows. They not only learned of their neighbor brothers shifting histories but also of their Native American tribe histories. Many war stories with the pale faces were told, they beat the tribal drums, danced around bonfires, and sang the songs of their people honoring their ancestors.

So much in Forks centered around being a wolf, that often their human tribal histories and traditions took a backseat. Leah relished in these meetings, feeling a deep connection to Mother Earth.

Leah had called her mother often, letting her know she was alive and doing well. Never asking about the pack, her mother never pushing. She never asked about what happened after she left, the past could stay in the past.

Time went on as it does and eventually Sue, her mother was on her deathbed and she told Paula she needed to go pay her respects. She didn't know if she would stay or be back, but Paula wished her friend well and gave her the old beat up red and white colored Dualley '95 Ford F-150 farm truck along with some clothes and some food for the drive, enough gas money to get her there and back, canned jelly, canned veggies, and 10 apple pies for her old pack mates. Paula loved to feed people.

Leah turned north with some trepidation, but needed to be there for her mother. One last look to the farmhouse that had become her home the wolf drove back towards her mother and back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I took a little bit of liberties with a side character from the books that wasn't given too many attributes. So that will be slightly A/U**

 **Also warning minor cursing this chapter and there will be smut way later in the story most likely, it has a M rating for a reason**

* * *

Pulling up to her old house was bittersweet for the female wolf. She had missed her family but loved her life with the bobcat. She had left an angry girl but came back a mature calm woman.

Leah's mom had been given a month to live and was overjoyed her babies had both come back to spend time with her. Leah and Seth shared a deep hug, not talking of the past.

Seth had grown into a wonderful man in her absence. He found his imprint in a Irish vampire named Maggie, she had come with Seth and Leah instantly liked the vamp. Some apprehension amongst the elders and pack was initially shared at the unusual pairing. The fact that she was a human drinker also caused a huge fight, that was until she explained her gift. She had the power to find lowlifes, and knowing their intent to cause harm to innocents. She only hunted those with bad intent.

The pack was still skeptical until she had saved Emily in Port Angeles. Emily had been up there on an errand when her car broke down. While waiting for Sam to come Maggie had been in the area hunting when she came upon a huge menacing male about to defile Emily. Maggie had pounced immediately snapping his neck, dragging him away draining him dry. Emily was shaken up and Maggie had driven her home, calling Sam and meeting them half way to the Res.

After that she was one of the pack. Seth often went hunting with her, eating the meat and wasting nothing. She was as full of life as her brother was and Leah could not be happier for her brother.

Leah had even met with Sam and Emily, finding that she had let go of her anger. She was glad to see her family, and no longer tied to the Alpha she could finally have a friendship with the Alpha.

Leah's mother was happy to see the changes in her daughter and while she was sad she had to leave this earth, she knew when her time came she would be at peace. Leah took over cooking for her family and about a week in she had been craving a meal Paula used to make from her German heritage, goulash. The Res didn't have some of the ingredients, so she decided to go into Forks for the rest.

Leah had adapted a Kansas farmer style while she was gone. She wore comfy boots, boot cut blue jeans, a grey t- shirt with a plaid colored button up shirt thrown loosely over her t-shirt unbuttoned, her chin length dark hair tucked behind her ears and a faded blue KU ball cap on her head. She had won the cap on a bet from Paula and had taken to wearing it to tease the bobcat.

Walking through the store pushing a cart she got half way through her trip, when a overpowering scent assaulted her nose. It was not quite vampire, but not quite human. She strangely felt a draw towards it, like it felt like she was coming home. Intrigued the wolf pushed towards the scent. She was led five isles over to a woman shopping in the fruit section. She was bending over to pick up a watermelon from the ground display. Leah noted the firm backside stopping all movement and stumbled, actually stumbled. Luckily her cart kept her upright, because the woman turned around keeping her eyes down. The woman was beyond gorgeous, by far the most beautiful woman Leah had ever seen.

Leah had come to terms with her sexuality while in Kansas and realized she would have eventually left Sam for another woman at some point.

She was blatantly staring at the beauty at this point.

'You know it's not kind to stare'. Said the beauty still looking down as she deposited her fruit in her own basket, obvious amusement in her tone

'Oh umm…you're gorgeous…I'm mean you're not..I mean you are, but I'm not creepy..I…errr..'

'Just breathe wolfy, I don't take offense to…'. The woman said as she turned around and looked, stopping as their eyes met.

Both women knew what happened, Leah had found her imprint in and instant. Dropping to her knees with the weight of the pull to this woman. She breathed a deep breath looking up never breaking eye contact.

'Oh my god I never thought it would happen to me..' Leah muttered to herself

The woman walked up and placed one delicate hand cupping the wolf's jaw and leaned forward to kiss the surprised lips of her mate. Both women closed their eyes and felt more complete in that moment than their entire existence. That moment was cut short however.

'I don't know how I used to eat this stuff, or how you can but anyway here is the candy bar you wanted me to find baby gir…'.

The two broke apart staring into each others eyes.

'Oh my god! Leah!'

The women turned their heads to see a very alive excited vampire Bella.

'What are you doing here..wait were you just kissing my daughter?'

'Your daughter…Renesme?'

The woman in question merely raised an eyebrow, 'really mom! You're messing up my game here, I find my mate after all this time, it was all mystical, romantic and shit… and you have to go all parental on me'

Bella chuckled, 'ok Nessie I'll leave you be, meet you at home. But I do expect to speak with you later Leah. You will make an honest woman out of my little girl.'

'MOM!'

'He he gotta get my kicks in somehow rugrat.'

'Just go mama.' Renesme said while pinching the bridge of her nose closing her eyes

By this point Leah had picked herself up and chuckled at the pair. Throwing an arm over her imprint she said, 'don't worry Swannie I'll make sure she is Well taken care of.'

Silence

Blink

'…umm too far?'

Silence

Blink

Growl…'that is still my daughter you are talking about…so yeah a little too far Leah.'

'Umm I'll just go over here…' Leah went to go away until she was stopped by a delicate hand grabbing the back of her collar, stopping all forward motion.

'Not so fast, I just found you, you aren't leaving yet. And for the record I think I'll be taking good care of you wolfy in the not so distant future.' Renesme said the last part in an almost purr wrapping a possessive arm around the taller wolf's stomach, pressing her front to the wolf's back, speaking into her neck.

'Arrrrg Ok I'm going, I'm going..which isle is the bleach, I need to bleach my eyes and ears..' Bella muttered as she retreated back into the store leaving the two.

Leah melted into the smaller girl. Slowly coming back to herself, she took stock at where she was and shook her head. Rubbing the arm wrapped around her. She said, 'I'm actually shopping so I can make dinner for my ma, do you like goulash? Wait, never mind…I don't know if we have any blood bags…umm.'

'Relax gorgeous I'm a hybrid, I eat human food as well as blood.'

'Oh well that's good..i..um guess…so dinner, would you like to come home with me?'

'Why Miss Clearwater you are forward'. The shorter brunette laughed

'Oh my god I am such a freak'. Leah facepalmed

'Relax wifey I am just giving you a hard time.'

'Wait! Wifey! We haven't even…' the sound of chuckling broke Leah from her stumbling

She turned around and lightly smacked her imprints arm 'not funny!'

'Oh come on it was a little funny'

Leah crossed her arms over her chest

'Oh now that's not fair now I can't see the goods!'

'A child…I am mated to a child..' Leah walked off

'Come back my love, don't hide from your true feelings'. Renesme over dramatically spoke following

'But seriously sexy Le-Lee pants I would love to have dinner with your family. Actually I have been meaning to visit with Grammy Sue and Uncle Sethy.'

'Wait, what?'

'Oh yeah I guess you don't know, when you left Sam led an attack and was only stopped by your brother. He took one look and noticed a familial bond with me. It actually saved all of us, it never made sense to any of us…well until now that is tall, dark, and sexy'.

'Huh, oh my god, maybe I should have stayed.' By this point they had checked out and were walking towards Leah's truck.

'Oh no, I think things worked out the way they were meant to, besides you imprinting on a baby…way creepy. I'm glad I was out of diapers when I met you, talk about mood killer.'

'I guess you're right. I had a lot of hatred back then.'

'I know mom told me, so did Uncle Sethy.'

'Anyway, I found a new pack and found my inner peace I had been searching for.'

Renesme smiled then smacked the bill of Leah's cap playfully, ' oh don't tell me you landed in the land of Oz?'

Leah chuckled, 'actually that's exactly where I was.'

'Huh, don't they just have like wheat and mullets there.'

Leah stopped pushing her cart and full out laughed. 'You are too much Nessie.' She got her laughter under control and answered, 'wheat yes, mullets, not so much. But I did get an appreciation of country music out there. The slowness of it, and I did learn to two-step if you think you could keep up.'

'Damn I never thought someone saying that would be sexy. I'd follow you anywhere woman.'

Leah smiled and kissed Renesme soundly and began walking to her truck

'Damn this yours Kansas?'

'Yeah my Alpha gave it to help me get to my mom to take care of her.'

'This thing rivals mom's Beast.'

'Huh is that truck still running?'

'Much to blondie's chagrin.'

'Oh god Rosalie, she hates me.'

'Well Auntie Rosy might just go protecto on me so you better watch out, I'm her favorite.' Renesme said while wiggling her eyebrows.

'Oh god.' Leah face palmed again shaking her head

They finished packing up the groceries and headed to the Res chatting and getting to know one another along the way.

Little did they know they were being watched from the alley by a man with malicious intent.

'You will be mine little hybrid…you will be mine!'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Fluff abounding in this chapter**

 **disclaimer: I don't own twilight...anyone surprised?**

* * *

The pair drove to the Res chatting the entire drive. Getting to know one another along the way. The barely parked the truck when the door slammed open, a fiery haired vamp running full steam forward slamming into her imprint

'Nessie!'

'Mag-sters!'

Leah softly laughed to herself at the exchange.

'Oh my god! Nessie I haven't seen you in forever!'

'Calm down firecrotch, you know I couldn't stay away long, not with Auntie Sue's cooking luring me back.'

'He he whatever you say half-breed.'

'Oh shut it, you love her deer blood stew!'

Leah raised an eyebrow at this. Her mother really was a remarkable woman.

'You're right pipsqueak, anyway how are the folks? Edwina ever get that stick pulled from up his ass?'

Nessie chuckled , ' ha! Never, he is so appalled that I am not a quote proper lady end quote. He he, but mother gives him a hard time about it so it's ok. I guess it's his Victorian ideals he can't shake. Meh, not my problem. Anyway I heard about Aunt Suie..how are you holding up?'

Maggie lost her smile a bit and shrugged

'I'm not the one sick, and my man is so sad, but they are both glad their big sis and daughter is home. By the way, is that her? Tall, dark, and sexy over there?'

Renesme looked over her shoulder to the calm wolf standing against her truck, arms and legs crossed relaxed looking, watching the exchange with fondness.

'Yeah turns out we now know why Sethy had a familial bond…me and the She-wolf are mates! Kinda makes sense now doesn't it?'

'Wow! Ma Sue will be so pleased!'

'You know you need to make a honest man out of your boy toy before you can really call her Ma right?'

'Oh shove it half-pint.'

The two play shuffled around a bit, and Leah rolled her eyes, grabbed the groceries, and walked inside.

* * *

She walked over to the kitchen where her mom was nursing a coffee against the counter. Setting down her groceries she turned to her mother and gave her a deep hug and a kiss on the side of her head.

'I love you mama'

'I love you too baby girl.'

They separated and Leah went about putting away the groceries and preparing to cook.

'So I uh…brought someone home…'

'Oh who?'

'…um Renesme..'

'Huh, I didn't know you knew her?'

'…um well I didn't and …um..ah…well…sheskindofmyimprint'. Leah mumbled out the last bit fast.

'Pardon?'

Leah breathed a moment and said, 'um Nessie is my imprint, it happened around the watermelons.'

'I'm not even going to ask' Sue mumbled

'What, no, not like that dirty old woman.' Leah mock smacked her mom on the shoulder lightly

'He he he just kidding le lee..but honestly I am overjoyed for you. And my niece! Now it all makes sense!'

Sue turned deadly serious for a moment, pointing a finger at her , 'you treat her right now, hear me daughter!'

Leah gulped at her mother's serious tone, 'Yes ma'am!'

Her mom cupped her cheek kissing the other one, 'that's what I like to hear, as you can tell we have all gotten pretty protective of that sweet little girl.'

Leah smiled, 'I'm glad she had you guys when I couldn't be there for her.'

'Baby you had a world of hate and anger goin' on in that head of yours. You are finally in a place where you can care for yourself, and by extension another human being as well. Everything works out for a reason baby. I'm just glad I get to see that sunshine in your eyes again before I leave this world.'

Leah let a stray silent tear drop before she hurriedly wiped it away and said, 'ok enough of these feelings for one day, how bout I make some grub, yeah?'

'Sounds good baby girl, I'm going to head outside, I'm guessing Maggie heard she was here and is assaulting your imprint. Those two when they get together, I swear, it's a miracle I have a front room left at all.' Sue mumbled the last bit walking away

Leah smiled at this, then busied herself making the dinner for the household.

* * *

' _Then you drain the pot with the pasta in it and add all the fixin's together and let it brew up till its simmerin' somethin' good'_

'Ok got it Paula, I don't know why I always forget the steps.'

' _You give your mama a hug for me girl'_

'Will do Alpha.'

' _And that sexy imprint of yours!'_

'Arrg Yes Alpha'

 _'He he he this is going to be too fun! You should have found your imprint years ago, teasing ammo for at least the next decade!'_ the bobcat laughed

'Yuck it up old cat.'

' _He he, I just might do that, anyway talk to you soon girl_.'

'Bye'

Leah had called Paula half way through cooking to clarify her favorite recipe and to check up on the bobcat. Things were good on the farm and she told her briefly about the imprint while the group were outside.

'Mmm something smells good in here.'

'Hey sexy come here try this for me will you?'

Renesme walked close and took the offered wooden spoon, 'oh my god Leah you are a cooking goddess! This is sooo good!'

Leah began laughing, and had to hold the girl back from digging into the pot.

'Hey now step back! Wait till it's done short stack.'

'Why does everyone make fun of my height? I'm 5'4" it's a respectable height lI'll have you know!'

'Well for a werewolf it's short. Oh come on, don't pout, I happen to like your height, you're like Goldilocks, just right' Leah said as she hugged the smaller girl close to her kissing her cheek.

They embraced for a while before the pot began to boil and a little bit of the red sauce popped up onto Renesme's collarbone.

'Ow!'

'Let me get that off you.'

'Oh no you don't pup, I don't even know where that mouth has been.'

Leah rolled her eyes but handed her the cloth she had been reaching for. 'I wasn't going to lick it off…well not today anyway… we just met, what do you take me for?'

'Aww come on, how can you resist this'. Renesme said motioning to her body smiling.

Leah snorted, 'ok ok, let's get you cleaned up, dinner should be ready in a few, frisky.'

The dishrag hitting her face was her response given.

'Touché.' Leah laughed

* * *

The rest of dinner prep happened with Light conversation as the rest of the family filtered in, including Sam and Emily, who were elated to find out about the imprint.

'I never knew le lee' Sam started

'What's that sam?'

'That you liked chicks'

'Well umm yeah I figured that out while in Kansas, to be honest if we had stayed together it probably would not have been for long.'

'Fate is funny that way' Sam said while cuddling Emily from behind

'I'll say'. Leah responded looking off to the side to her imprint smiling

'So, tell me about your new Alpha.'

'Well…' Leah began telling Sam about her experiences in Kansas, getting to know her Alpha and local tribes. She knew she was lucky before explaining it, but speaking out loud solidified it in her mind. She took a mental note to thank her Alpha next time she called her.

'…and that's how I won this hat!'

Sam chuckled, 'she sounds amazing Le Lee, I'm glad you have her. Maybe you can convince her to come visit us some time with you, the pack could sure learn a thing or two from her by the sound of things.'

'I'll sure ask her next time we talk Sam.'

Leah was happy things had turned out the way they did. She was no longer under his command and had complete control of her wolf.

'Oh my god! White fang!'

Sam stiffened and smacked his forehead with his hand mumbling, 'dear god not this again'

'He he he how's my favorite puppy dog? Have you learned to sit yet ? Gotten rid of your fleas?'

'Don't you have some bunny to drain dry or something half pint?'

' ha ha Unca Sam very funny, you know I eat human food too! Plus I prefer squirrels anyway they are more of a challenge, and they are the equivalent to energy drinks.' Nessie replied wrapping an arm around Leah's midsection.

'Just what you need pipsqueak' Paul walked up laughing

' I am not that short!'

'I'd say you were just right.' Leah said smiling

'If you're lucky you'll find out tonight sexy.'

Paul did a mock over dramatic howl, 'smooth moves half breed.'

Leah laughed then kissed her imprint on the cheek 'come on let's get settled in for dinner'

* * *

Dinner went really well and the smile on Sue's face was beaming. It was good to have a full house once again, her children happy and extended family together sharing bread. Life couldn't get any better, and she knew at this moment she could leave this world happy and at peace.

* * *

The others had left not too long ago and Leah and Renesme stood side by side doing the dishes at the end of the night, getting more water on each other than the dishes, and finished up.

'Care to go for a walk?' Leah asked

'Oh does puppy need to tinkle?'

Smack!

'Just kidding, jeeze so sensitive!'

'Anyway, walk?'

'Sure sexy'

They walked hand in hand for a while in the moonlight.

'My god you are beautiful' Leah said looking to the side at her imprint stopping at a cliff overlooking La Push beach.

'I bet you say that to all the half breeds.'

'Ha Ha, Well no just you'

They turned to face each other and Leah reached down to grasp on either side of Nessie's cheeks and leaned in for a slow kiss.

Breaking when breath became an issue, Renesme said in a quiet voice, 'are you real?'

'I am far from perfect, but yes I am indeed real.'

'Well you are imperfectly perfect for me.'

'Would you sleep with me tonight.' Leah spoke without thinking

...

...

'Well that's a bit forward'

'Oh my god that's not what I…sleep actual…umm…that came out all wrong, cuddle…, I just want to spend the night with you'

'Shhh calm down oh tall one, I would love to cuddle with you. Let me call my mom to let her know.'

'I mean..I just, I finally found you and…wait, what? You will?' Leah stumbled

'Well yeah, of course, You are my mate, why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?!'

'You're ok with going slow? I've uhh never, with a wom...ahh'

'Calm down sexy, we have forever for all of that, and don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know.' Renesme spoke sexily wrapping up a leg around Leah's hip wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around her back, kissing her deeply

'Oh my god' Leah leaned her forehead against her imprint, breathing heavily, closing her eyes

Renesme let go slowly walking away, 'just a preview babe, come on grab my hand, back to Aunt Sue's?'

Leah smiled, 'I'm so glad you already know everyone. This makes things much easier. Paula is going to love you too, I'm thinking about asking her to come up next week.'

'I'm dying to meet the woman who helped you so much. She sounds amazing.'

'She really is. I've never met a stronger woman. She's the best Alpha I could ask for.'

They walked hand in hand back to the house, where they got to Leah's room and talked into the wee hours of the night, until they slipped into slumberland, sleeping peacefully well into the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning NSFW! Smut following! If that's not your thing then you have been warned

* * *

Snoring

Very loud snoring

Very very loud snoring is what Leah woke up to

Her imprint

Her beyond sexy imprint was snoring like a wild bear.

Leah began laughing uncontrollably at this. She laughed so hard that she shook the bed, waking her imprint in the process.

'Mmmm grrr what are you laughing about so early, why are we awake, god it's only'. She leaned over looking at the clock. '5:00 am! Why am I awake at 5:00 am!?' Renesme spoke

Slowing down her laughter and wiping away a few stray tears Leah replied, 'it sounded like you were strangling a huge bear in your sleep , tiny.'

'Huh?...oh yeah forgot to tell you I snore a little'

'A LITTLE!'

'Ok, ok a lot, happy now?' Renesme huffed out turning her back on Leah

'Oh now beautiful, don't do that. I'm sorry I laughed, but it is kind of funny, you have to admit'

' I admit nothing'. The halfbreed replied, but small laugh that escaped gave her away

Leah took the opportunity and leaned down kissing her cheek as she snaked her arms around and mercilessly began tickling her imprint.

Renesme laughed, and laughed, until she could not take it anymore. 'Stop stop, I'm gonna pee my pants.'

Leah stopped immediately and let her imprint up to do her morning routine. Through the door Renesme asked 'Leah can I use your toothbrush?'

'What you don't want to have dragon breath this morning?'

'Not if you want me to kiss you this morning.'

Leah chuckled at that, 'ok, ok. Mine is the Star Wars one.'

'Oh my god! It lights up! You have a lightsaber for a toothbrush! My mate is the coolest!'

Leah laid back down and had just drifted back off when a soft weight landed on top of her, caressing her face.

A kiss from the most delicious lips graced her skin. Leah smiled into the kiss and brought her hands down to Renesme's shapely behind and squeezed pushing their clothed cores slightly closer. They both moaned at the contact.

Renesme was the one to break the kiss and lean her forehead into the wolf's both panting.

'Well good morning to you too.' Leah responded

'I still am not a morning person…but you are sexy, and I just found out you are a little nerdy, so win-win for me!'

Leah full on laughed at that, caressing the younger woman's cheek.

'What am I going to do with you?' Leah asked fondly

'Mmmmm whatever you want, you are part animal, and I would like to see you lose control on me at some point and let the beast out to play with my beast.' Renesme spoke like velvet this response

The smell of Leah's arousal filled her room. Renesme's eyes flashed black at this, a deep approving growl accompanied the action. She slipped a thigh between Leah's legs and put just the right amount of pressure on the wolf's core to elicit a soft moan in response.

'Mmmnnn oh my god girl, you make me want to be soooo bad. I need to take you!' Leah said clutching tightly at the smaller girls cloth covered back.

Renesme let up the pressure of her thigh, to which Leah whimpered in response at the loss.

'Don't worry baby doll, I'm going to take good care of you.' Renesme responded kissing the taller woman deeply as her hand snaked down into the wolf's waistband. Her hand circled the heated core, palm brushing her clit deliciously.

Leah was a writhing mess at this point, begging for anything just, 'more! I need more'.

Renesme smirked at this and kissed down her jawline as she swiftly entered the drenched cavern of her love with two fingers. Oh, and Leah was tight, her velvet folds greedily sucked up her fingers, like a man in a desert dying of thirst getting a glass of water, Leah's center took in everything Renesme gave her.

'Deeper….harder…just…ah…fuck, just like that!' Leah said between thrusts

Leah started to lose control as Renesme found that spot inside her no one had ever found. That soft spongy spot deep in her and up, that spot that had her seeing stars and breaking the dam as she came hard! Her whole body tended up as she placed her mouth on the chest of her lover to muffle the scream as she clutched for dear life.

Renesme has slowed slightly down letting Leah ride out her blissful orgasm, until she was done. Slowly removing her hand and she brought her fingers up to her mouth and greedily sucked them clean, moaning at the taste of her lover.

'Oh my god that was so sexy.' Leah moaned out breathing deeply.

'And you taste divine love.' Renesme replied sultrily leaning back down to kiss her wolf.

'I like how I taste on you. But we are definitely wearing too many clothes,' Leah stated as she lifted Renesme's shirt over her head and threw the shirts somewhere on the ground.

 _Thank god we wore pjs to bed and she already took off her bra!_ Leah thought to herself

She became entranced by the slightly swaying perfect breasts above her, as the previous action had Renesme falling forward and her arms bracing herself on either side of Leah's head. Putting herself on display for her lover unabashedly, Leah then grinned and moved her head up taking a nipple in her mouth, while caressing her imprint's back with her hands. Giving equal attention to both breasts she also let her hands roam freely. She worked up her imprint into a frenzy and rolled them over. She took no time in ripping off her own t-shirt and shimmying down her shorts. She eyed the smaller woman's last piece of clothing and with a wolffish grin ripped them from her body as she lunged down into the soaking wet core on display below her. Leah gave into her animalistic side, devouring her imprint with the utmost urgency.

Renesme couldn't believe the pleasure she was receiving. The wolf was really out to play this morning, and she was powerless against the impending orgasm that was quickly approaching. She couldn't believe that this deep of an orgasm was coming just from Leah's tongue. She thought for sure she was going to pull out Leah's hair with how tight she was gripping Leah's scalp, bringing her head all that much closer.

'Oh my god Leah, I can't…I..I…ahhhHHHHHHH I'M CUMMING! Fuck me! Lick me raw!' Renesme was thrusting her core into the wolf's talented tongue as she came and Leah gladly lapped up the sweet nectar she received. Once she finished cleaning her imprint up, Leah crawled to her spent lover kissing a path along the way. She nuzzled her imprints throat and they both clutched tightly. They savored the moment just feeling their skin on skin, both chests rising and falling in time.

Complete

Happy

Mine! They both thought.

This was just a brief pause in their mornings activities, as they made love for the next 3 hours, until they smelled bacon cooking from the floor below and both stomachs growled without their permission.

Laughing they detangled themselves and made their way into the small connected bathroom and showered together, sweetly caressing each other. Taking turns washing each other's hair, massaging their scalps. They both smiled contently under the hot spray holding each other until it was time to dry off and get some morning chow.

Leah had pulled out some clothes she wore before her shift that actually fit her imprint well, and Leah felt good seeing her girl in her clothes. Damn she looked sexy in anything.

They made their way down the stairs a few kisses hugs and whispers of sweet nothings in their way, when they heard everyone give a round of applause, Seth even stuck his fingers in his mouth to whistle loudly.

Leah grabbing her imprint from behind hugging her close had the biggest smile on her face and was sporting a deep red blush on her cheeks.

She sat down next to Seth as he turned to her patting her back in a congratulatory way saying, 'didn't know you had it in you sis'

Leah lightly shoved him, ' shut up'. Laughing as she said so

'Alright you two, give your sister a break Seth, after all she needs to all the nutrition she can get after what I heard this morning.' Sue stated smiling

'MOM!' Leah yelled

They all laughed at that and went about having breakfast.

'I don't know where you get these recipes from Momma Sue but this blood steak this morning is amazing!' Maggie happily exclaimed

'Oh I actually got it from the Denali's, you know the Cullen's cousins. They came down to one of our bonfires after the big deal with the Voltouri and Carmen and I have exchanged many recipes since then. She is such a sweet vampire, and her mate is a wealth of knowledge as well, just an endearing couple. They are actually supposed to be coming for a visit next week, the same time your Alpha is supposed to come if I'm not mistaken Leah?'

'Oh yeah, right you guys will just love Paula, she is something else.'

'Well I cannot wait to meet the woman who helped my daughter finally find some inner peace. I plan on thanking her properly. She has brought our family back together.' Sue said the last bit tearfully

'Ma, don't cry. We're here' Seth said grabbing one her his mothers hands Leah grabbing the other.

'I know my babies you are both here, and both in love, I could not ask for more out of life knowing you are both taken care of. Mother Earth has truly blessed us this day!'

'Oh mom'

'Ma'

The trio stood up and embraced tightly, everyone losing their emotions and crying deeply as a family for the first time ever.

Maggie and Renesme joined the hug and everyone felt complete. They broke apart, but Sue placed her hands one on each of her children's jaws saying

'My family, I can die a happy woman. I will miss you all but I am so blessed to know you have grown into such wonderful men and women. I am proud to be your mother.'

Silent tears were given in response, Sue stepped back and sat down on her seat.

'Well enough of that,' Sue coughed coming back to herself. 'I have my morning exercises and pills to take, and I hear you get to meet the family today Leah?'

'Oh my god, don't remind me.' Leah mumbled

'Oh relax babe they're gonna love you! I love you!' Renesme cooed

Leah snorted in response, 'yeah right, I was such a bitch to them, and I left right when they needed me the most, not exactly the best impression on the in-laws.'

'You'd be surprised, when they spoke of you, no one was upset you left, they all knew of your story. We all reach our breaking point.' Renesme said while stroking her wolf's back.

'Seriously?' Leah asked incredulously

'Seriously babe, come, let's go for a run there, I want a chance to ride you.'

Everyone busted out laughing

'Oh har har everyone' Leah said

'Well from what we heard this morning she already has.' Maggie cheekily responded

This caused everyone to nearly fall over in laughter, Leah included

The laughter died down, and Leah packed a small backpack and put it on her imprints back. They walked out to the woods and Leah stripped and put her clothes in her backpack.

'Ready?' Leah asked before she was pinned to the closest tree and felt a hand plunge into her core. Positioning in and out setting a brutal pace, Leah quickly came screaming out Renesme's name as Renesme bit into her shoulder claiming the wolf as her own. Clutching the smaller girl to her Leah came down from her orgasm, legs shaking. Renesme dropped to her knees and looked up and began cleaning up Leah's center with her tongue.

When she was finished with that she slowly stood and embraced her wolf once more

'Just wanted everyone to know you were mine.'

'Oh baby doll I am all yours, and tonight I'm going to mark you as my own as well. Shall we?' Leah asked

'Yes beautiful, I can't wait to see what you look like.' Renesme cooed

Leah stepped an appropriate distance away and shifted flawlessly into a gorgeous silver wolf. Renesme approached her and Leah bowed her head, causing the smaller girl to smile and scratch behind her ears.

She placed a kiss in between the wolf's eyes. 'Leah you are so beautiful and strong, I am so lucky'

A deep purr was her response as the wolf lowered its body, Renesme took the hint and climbed on Leah's back. Just as she got situated the wolf shot off like a rocket. Renesme was in a fit of giggles as a result the entire way to the Cullen residence she had called home for the most of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Paula turned her El Camino off, stood slowly and barely had got out of her vehicle. She found herself suddenly tackled to the ground by a very familiar weight.

'Alpha!'

'Oof, get off me ya oversized flea bag.'

'Grrr'

They wrestled around for a few minutes, finding themselves in a fit of giggles until Paula said, 'fine, fine, I give, I give, get off me ya sack-a-flour'

'He he, had enough already you old cat, huh?' Leah laughed

'I'm glad to see you too pup, now help your elder up Tala.' Paula said chuckling.

They both laughed as Leah pulled her into a standing position.

Sue had been at the porch watching the exchange with a huge smile on her face and a quilt wrapped around her now constantly cold smaller frame. Her now grey hair pulled back in a low pony tail, wearing comfy jeans and one of Leah's old once attended college sweatshirts.

Renesme had just made her way out to where Sue was, in time to see the middle of the wrestling match.

'Tala?' Renesme asked from the porch.

'It means wolf in Sioux, Paula's recently lost imprint was a member of the Sioux tribe.' Sue responded honestly. She had spoken to the bobcat on many occasions throughout the years over the phone and had become good friends as well, grateful at her impact on Sue's once troubled eldest.

The two shifters kept up with their teasing shenanigans by the car.

'Are they always like this?' Nessie asked the elder Clearwater.

' The old chief used to say, that after dark all cats are leopards.'

'…'

'…'

'…'

Blink

'…'

Blink

'Huh?'

'It means that, I'm just yanking your chain little one.' Sue bent over laughing

'Auntie Sue, why do I always fall for your fake old Native American sayings?'

'He he, that one isn't fake! You are too gullible young one, but yes to answer your question, this is pretty mild . They're just a pair of cats and dogs scratching at each other.'

The two shifters' enhanced hearing picked that second to rear its head and they both indignantly responded.

'Hey!'

'Ha ha ha tell me I'm wrong'. Sue said good naturedly raising an eyebrow.

'Ummm well…'

'Uh huuu. Anyway, get over here'

'That's right sexy, I need a proper introduction to your Alpha, I'll make it worth you while…'. The half breed sultrily spoke as she slowly raked her hand down her own button up flannel, caught on the one right above her ample breast, slightly pulling down teasing at a view of her cleavage.

The wolf had looked up mid comment, and stumbled in her step, jaw dropping. All thoughts leaving her mind, she paused completely.

The youngest present smiled and walked towards the immobile native woman. Taking her time to sway her hips in her stalking her prey. Leah's brain totally failed her, as desire for her imprint flooded every fiber of her being. The brunette stopped in the taller woman's personal space, reaching up and gently closing the elder woman's jaw as she kissed her cheek.

'Now we don't want that pretty face to catch flies do we.' She dropped her hands to Leah's backside giving it an over exaggerated squeeze before stepping away. Renesme winked and turned as she walked, throwing over her shoulder.

'Come on pup, stop panting and come inside, so I can later make you…'.

Renesme's comment was stopped by an amused Sue swatting her on the head.

'Not that I don't appreciate you giving my eldest a hard time, she is still my daughter…some things a mother doesn't need to hear young one.'

Renesme laughed in response, 'you're right Auntie Sue, sorry'

They both enter the house, leaving the two shifters staring after the minx and eldest Clearwater.

Paula shook her head and laughed heartily as she slapped Leah on the back.

'Oh my god girl, you've got a firecracker with that one! Just what you need ha ha ha, well I approve.'

Leah lightly shoved her Alpha but without any actual malice behind it.

'Yeah, well…I love her, you know? She really is amazing, and I have you to thank for getting me emotionally ready for her.'

'It's nothing girl, I was glad to do it. You just needed a good soul balm, you know you saved me just as much as I saved you. So how about we call ourselves square hmm?'

Leah hugged her Alpha tightly and then gestured to the door

'Ready for the madhouse?'

(From inside)

-we heard that!-

* * *

The group had enjoyed getting to know one another that morning. Maggie and Seth had joined them soon after breakfast and Paula took an instant liking to the Irish vampire.

'Look sparkles, my pappy was a muleskinner during the civil war. He ended up on both sides. You see a muleskinner was someone who drove a supply wagon driven by a mule. Those southern boys captured him and after pointing their rifles at him, he was definitely more agreeable to their cause. It's like I've been saying…'

Paula and Maggie's conversation was interrupted with the sound of unannounced inhuman entities...approaching, fast.

Both shifters reacted to protect the people the tiny pack had come to call family either by blood or by pack bond.

Shifting on the fly, both leaped out the door and off of the porch towards the sounds. Renesme and Maggie following quickly behind.

 **Do you smell anything Alpha?**

 **Nothing yet pup, whoever they are they have the wind working to their favor, keep you senses clear.**

They got closer to the sound of the original disturbance and stopped cold. The forest was eerily silent and still.

'Hey sexy, did you get a good scent of who it was that was approaching?' Renesme asked.

Leah gave a silent shake in the negative with her giant wolf head.

The group continued to stand still as a statue, letting their senses out to play.

It was Maggie who felt the invader's first contact

'Yeahhhhhhh!' She screamed in pain at the shock she received.

This was followed by riotous laughter

*smack, smack, smack*

'Kate, come on!'

'Oh fire crotch that was too much fun, oh ah ha ha ha! Your reactions never get old!' A beautiful blond headed vampire spoke

Leah rolled her eyes and huffed out, sitting on the forest floor in an almost bored canine expression.

The chime like quality voice made the bobcat shifter turn her head to the commotion. The moment their eyes locked she shifted back to human almost against her will. No thought entered her mind, but a blind force, pulling her heart to the beautiful woman with a mischievous smile. She fell to her knees with the weight of her emotions. Steel cables were pulling her towards the beauty, and yet at the same time tethering her to the earth.

Sensing what was happening Leah ran quickly to the woods where they had stashed some clothing and changed quickly. She ran back to her Alpha, throwing a quilt over her form.

Growling was coming from the vampire, but stopped as Leah slowly retreated, hands up.

'Mine!' Kate growled out as she sped to the bobcat embracing her to her chest pulling her into a standing position.

Paula was lost to her imprint as she hid her nose and face in the neck of the blonde goddess, eliciting a string of purring from the vampire.

' Not fair sis, you found your mate before us.' Came the pouty statement from behind them.

At the sound of two more feet approaching, paula stood to her full height, getting defensively in front of her growling loudly, dropping her modest covering, partially transforming, until she caught the eyes of not one but two more imprints.

'Nerozumiem (I don't understand in their native Slavic tongue)

How did this happen?'. The shorter of the two woman stated

'Dobrý deň (hello) sexy žena (woman)'

Smirked the taller woman

Paula overcome with everything, couldn't breathe, started seeing white until all she saw was black

…

The world fell away for what seemed like an eternity.

Slowly she began to come back, first taking in the scent of what heaven must smell like. Her eyes finally gave their control back to her and she fluttered her eyes open.

The first thing she saw was the faces of her three? Imprints.

She visibly gulped.

'Ahem, sorry about that, I'm usually better in control of myself than that. I guess you could say I was a bit surprised…my imprint passed away quite some time ago from cancer…honestly I thought that part of my life was over…I've never heard of someone having more than one imprint, let alone three…I suppose my brain was just about as useful as a screen door on a submarine. I was out like a fat kid in dodgeball'

She received chuckles in response.

'Yes well, corny colloquialisms aside…we have waited several lifetimes for you, let's just say you are worth the wait dear one.' The short curly headed coven leader Tanya stated.

Paula smiled

The three Denali vampires smiled

Their eyes slowly lowered to the now very aware naked mate…

Paula's eyes went to black

The Slovak women took a deep sniff almost in sync, closing their eyes to focus on the intoxicating scent of their new mate's arousal.

They all smiled focusing on the woman in their grasp.

Paula smirked, and then shifted effortlessly shooting off like a bat out of hell.

The Denali's stood back up stunned, so thoroughly confused.

'What the hell just happened?' Irina said

Chuckling Leah approached.

'She is a cat shifter'

Blink

'It is her nature, you know what you need to do'

Blink

'You should know'

Blink

'Jesus' Leah pinched the bridge of her nose, but continued

'She is a cat shifter, she requires her mate or mates apparently, to prove themselves. Her beast is seeing if your beasts are up to the challenge, if not, if you can't catch her you are not seen as worthy, do you want to fail?'

Blink

'Well? Go after her!'

That snapped the three blonde vamps out of their stupor

'Go get your girl!'

At the last words the three took off towards the direction Paula's scent lead.

'Cat shifter nature huh?' Renesme said as she came up behind her mate.

'Can't say I wish I had to chase you, you're a lot of work to begin with'.

'Hey!'

Any further words of protest were cut short with a deep kiss.

Her mouth centimeters from Leah she whispered, eyes closed.

'Fuck Leah I need you so bad.'

Growling deepy Leah lunged forward, they kissed deeply crashing into the closest tree. Lost to the outside world they continued.

Maggie had seen where this was headed and shook her head.

'Ah young love.' She said softly to herself as she turned and ran back to her own mate. Smile on her face, as their family kept getting more and more interesting.

Maggie had heard of the bobcat's heartbreak from the death of her imprint. Legends spoke of the spirit animal not being able to withstand the death of their imprint, so distraught they would often just lay down and die. Confused at the time of her grief that she hadn't done that...but now...it seemed the reason she had not done that was that she had more imprints to find. Maggie's cup runneth over today, so happy she was for her new friends/ family.

She only wished the wolf's mother would just live a little while longer. Maggie had a theory that Sue was the glue that bound their little world together. The native woman had become a mother to Maggie. For the first time in her immortal life she felt sadness for her human mother -in-law.

She giggled at the silly Wilson Phillips song that filled her head, one that her Sethy would often jokingly serenade her with...she would indeed: hold on for one more day.


End file.
